


Sapphic Satisfaction

by CinMan



Category: The Good Place (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Ass to Mouth, Episode: s04e05 Employee of the Bearimy, F/F, Outdoor Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:22:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24247204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CinMan/pseuds/CinMan
Summary: Following the conversation from Season 4 Episode 5, Eleanor and Tahani resolve some tension between the two of them.
Relationships: Tahani Al-Jamil/Eleanor Shellstrop
Kudos: 63





	Sapphic Satisfaction

After convincing the four humans to stay at the lakehouse and as all the fake humans malfunctioned without Janet, Tahani couldn’t shake the feeling of disappointment, now having lost confidence in herself completely. She rants on about how useless she feels, and Eleanor listens patiently.

“If we ever get through this, I want to learn how to do something meaningful, real skills, something helpful and fulfilling” Tahani says.

“Okay man. If we survive this, I promise I will support you while you… learn to weld or whatever” Eleanor pledges. Her sincerity strikes something deep within Tahani. Eleanor extends her hand to seal the deal with a handshake.

“Deal?” She asks. Tahani takes the hand.

“Deal” Tahani responds. Earlier today, Tahani had visibly seen Eleanor’s heart break when Chidi and Simone kissed back at the lakehouse. Eleanor always tended to other people’s problems, especially Tahani’s. It upset Tahani to see Eleanor hurting. Tahani couldn’t even imagine her afterlife without Eleanor, had she realized this earlier, maybe they could have been something more.

“What about you?” Tahani says.

“What about me?” Eleanor asks as if she had no clue what Tahani could be talking about.

“That couldn’t have been easy back there” Tahani says in a soft voice.

“Chidi- We knew something like this would happen that’s why we took a break” Eleanor shrugs with a sad look.

“Eleanor!” Tahani cries and grabs onto Eleanor’s slender shoulders.

“Whoa! What?” Eleanor gets a surprise.

“You know what this means? You have needs woman, it’s time you move on and bonk someone else!” Tahani says with a smile, slightly shaking Eleanor.

“Bonk?” Eleanor has an incredulous look, and removes Tahani’s arms off of herself.

“Bonk. Romp. Shag. It’s all the same” Tahani adds.

“Are we speaking the language here? And I’m not sure if you’ve noticed but there aren’t exactly people here that I could _bonk”_ Eleanor is surprised by her own response and the strange look Tahani is giving her isn’t exactly helping

“Yes but maybe you’re not looking in the right place” Tahani says. Eleanor grows suspicious from the way Tahani avoids her gaze like she’s hiding something. The thought catches her by surprise. Tahani Jamil might be trying to hit on her. The thought alone does something indescribable to Eleanor. Her stomach forming cutsie butterflies she didn’t know she was capable of.

“Tahani, are you- are you suggesting what I think you’re suggesting?” Eleanor says stunned.

“Well it’s not like this whole thing is easy for me either. Do you know how long it been since I’ve- since I’ve- well anyway, a girl has needs okay? This is really starting to feel like the bad place” Eleanor had never seen Tahani quite as flustered as this. There’s a rosy blush on her tanned flawless skin.

Eleanor steps forward compelled by her own body and places both her hands on either side of Tahanis face forcing Tahani to meet Eleanor’s eyes and stop blabbering. The truth is that Eleanor had been waiting for this moment since the first time she had seen Tahani. Sometimes she’d flirt harmlessly, but not having Tahani reciprocate any of it had been a clear indication that Tahani wasn’t interested.

There’s a fear at the back of Eleanor’s mind that Tahani might have been barely experimenting, her lack of options had driven her to consider Eleanor as someone she could sleep with and Eleanor didn’t want to take advantage. Had Eleanor been a better person she might have refused, but if your hottest best friend wanted to sleep with the same sex, it is your moral duty to help them out, Eleanor reasons.

“Do you know how long I’ve waited to do this” Eleanor whispers and closes the gap between her and Tahani. She tiptoes and meets Tahani halfway, there’s an alluring mix of fondness and desire painted on Tahani’s face. Eleanor pulls Tahani closer, and Tahani lets her. Eleanor kisses Tahani and not only does Tahani let her, but she kisses her back. The pigments of Eleanors baby pink lipstick and Tahani’s expensive burgundy, swirl as Eleanor pushes against Tahani’s soft plump lips. Parting it with her tongue and swallowing the soft moan that escapes her best friend.

They don’t know when it happens, but the kiss turns hungry. Messy with want as Eleanor takes control and Tahani melts into it. Tahani’s hands rest on Eleanors waist and Eleanors hand’s frame the taller woman. When Eleanor pulls away they’re both breathless. Tahani blinks a few times before smiling.

“I just got a crazy idea” Eleanor says, swallowing.

“What?” Tahani asks, dazed from the kiss.

“Let’s do it here”

“What! Eleanor” Tahani steps away with a look of scandalous shock.

“Someone will see us” Tahani says under her breath as if someone might be listening.

“The humans are at the ski lodge, the fake humans are in sleep mode, there’s literally no one here! But if you’re not comfortable with it then we could do bonk on my desk!” Eleanor wiggles her eyebrows suggestively. Tahani chuckles as she found herself pleased that the kiss hadn’t changed the dynamic of their friendship.

“I mean there was that one when Nicole Kidman convinced me to come to her orgy birthday party” Tahani proposed she could although she had never attended said birthday party.

“Is that a yes?” Eleanor says with a wide smirk, exposing her pearly whites.

“Yes” Tahani says and finds herself being pulling onto a clear patch of grass behind a shrub that smells like lavender. Tahani sits down and Eleanor doesn’t wait a second before kissing the nervous look off of Tahani’s face.

Eleanor had forgotten how good it feels to touch someone, to hear them moan against her lips and for hearts to mirror their beating against each other. Eleanor pushes Tahani against the grass. Tahani goes willingly and watches Eleanor, behind her the great expanse of the sky. Eleanor’s lips are back on hers and they move with such precision and passion, that Tahani’s entire body warms at every touch. Eleanor’s hands find themselves against Tahani’s full breasts. Playing and fondling with the flesh there, tracing her thumb around her nipple. Her other hand finds the zip under Tahani’s arm and drags it down. Tahani’s breasts drop from the tight hold of the fabric. She hums against Eleanor’s lips.

Eleanor breaks the kiss, enjoying the view of Tahani with her breasts spilling from the top of her strapless dress. She looks like wonton sin as her silky balck hair flows around her like a halo on the grass.

Eleanor smiles and takes Tahani’s nipple into her mouth, worrying the bud with her tongue as Tahani’s arches up against the warmth of her mouth.

“Ah Eleanor” she moans and Eleanor stills. She was definite that no one had ever said her name as seductively as Tahani had just now. She had never expected to hear moaning coming from Tahani either. Tahani smirked confidently then Eleanor takes her other nipple in her mouth to wipe the smirk off. The air around them is cool but heat covers them like blanket.

Eleanor pulls Tahani’s dress down and Tahani kicks it off, revealing every inch of her bronze glowing skin, except for that which is covered by Tahani’s laced, pastel blue underwear. Eleanor takes her top off too, Tahani watches with hungry eyes as Eleanor removes her own sports bra off to reveal her milky skin. Then they’re kissing again, their tops naked and chests caress against each other. Every once in a while, Eleanor’s erect nipples rub against Tahani’s full breasts, their chests heave as if they'd just won a marathon. Heaving with want as the wetness in between their legs becomes wet. Begging for attention.

Tahani returns the favour by fondling Eleanor’s perky pink nipples with her hand as Eleanor ravages her mouth. Tasting every sweet breath and swallowing every moan from her lips.

Eleanor breaks away from the kiss, starring at Tahani so intently that Tahani forgets everything that had ever came before this and everything that was ever to come after this moment. It was just her and Eleanor, and she wouldn’t have it any other way. Eleanor breaks the moment but her eyes never break away from Tahani as she kisses down Tahani’s body, soft lips against warm skin, leaving sweet trails of affection that Tahani’s heart grows full of. .

Not soon after Tahani parts her legs and Eleanor settles against the grass, her mouth coming for Tahani’s soft thigh’s. Biting and worrying the flesh with her hot mouth. Tahani twists, growing impatient with Eleanor’s mouth so close to her womanhood.

“Eleanor Please” she begs and Eleanor smiles against her thigh before placing a soft kiss on Tahani’s vagina. Eleanor bites the thin fabric covering it and pulls down Tahani’s underwear lewdly. Tahani lifts her waist up and lets Eleanor take the clothing completely off of her, leaving her as naked as the day she was born against the soft ground below her.

Eleanor spread her knees apart, revealing the wetness between Tahani’s thighs. The dark folds of her pussy open to expose her pink cunt. Eleanor swipes her index finger from the bottom to the small fuzz of hair at the top. Her finger brushes against Tahani’s clit, forcing her head back in a soft moan. While she isn’t looking, Eleanor captures the lips between Tahani’s legs into the heat of her mouth, sucking each lip teasingly, before moving her tongue inside her opening. The tanginess of Tahani’s juices flood Eleanor’s taste buds as she digs her tongue as deep as it can go. Knowing it was never going to be enough for Tahani. 

Tahani moaned soft ‘ah’s in the process of Eleanor tongue moving inside her. Her hand snakes down to hold Eleanor’s silky blonde hair.

Tahani looks down to meet Eleanor’s intense eyes that focus on Tahani like a prey. Tahani gets on her elbow, and uses her own hands on her breasts. Eleanor struggles in her jeans as her need for touch becomes unbearable. She takes Tahani’s clit in her mouth, kissing it softly as she inserts a finger inside the ring of Tahani’s entrance, Tahani bites her lips and Eleanor prods and fondles her clit with her obscene tongue. Her orgasm nears all too soon, every muscle in her body begging for release. Tahani finally feels her body succumb to the primal need as Eleanor’s tongue moves effortlessly around her wet and throbbing clit.

“Fork Eleanor” Tahani whines as she comes, her vagina convulsing around Eleanor’s finger, toes curling as she tilts her head back, eyes screwed shut. Every nerve in her body felt wide awake, like shooting stars behind her eyelids. She doesn’t come quickly, her body writhes on the ground as aftershocks of pleasure shoot up her spine until she’s completely spent and breathless on the ground. She watches the sky until Eleanor comes into her view, smiling fondly and proudly down at her.

Tahani drags her down into a messy kiss before flipping Eleanor onto her back.

“Oh” Eleanor says, surprised. Tahani ontop of her was a sight for sore eyes. Tahani’s long black hair spilled down behind her, her chest heaved and breasts hung in an obscene way. Tahani recognized the want in Eleanor’s eyes and quickly got rid of Eleanor’s pants and underwear.

Then, Eleanor was flipped onto her stomach, the grass beneath is her warm against her bare stomach.

“OH!” Eleanor says louder this time, thrilled by Tahani’s control.

Tahani kisses down her back, her hair leaving ghost touches over Eleanor’s back. When she’s comfortably sitting in-between Eleanor’s thighs, she pushes Eleanor’s thighs apart. She kneads Eleanor’s soft dough-like bottom before taking a bite and smoothing over the teeth mark with her tongue. Eleanor loved to be exposed and open for her partner, and she loved what Tahani was about to do next.

Tahani’s hot tongue brushes against her hole, wetting it slightly, prodding and circling the muscle. If Eleanor was wet already, she was now dripping on the grass. Her head on the ground, she lifts her ass up to give better access by getting on her knees and elbow but leaving her head where it is. Arching her body like temptress.

Tahani humms against her hole, then pushes her tongue inside ring of muscle, leaving Ekeanor panting in chaos. Tahani swiped a finger below, where Eleanor’s wetness was. Then she used the finger slicked with Eleanor’s juices to push it inside of Eleanor’s ass. Eleanor pushed back against it, like an animal in heat, wanting more. Tahani thrusts her middle finger in and out in slow motion.

She sits up and pushes her left middle finger inside Eleanor’s vaginal entrance, intruding inside of Eleanor’s wet walls. Eleanor moans and is powerless against the way her mouth releases soft ‘oh’s every time Tahani’s long finger thrust inside her ass.

When Tahani finds a rhythm, she adds another finger both inside Eleanor’s ass and pussy. Eleanor whines and arches her back, pushing her ass out as much as she could. Tahani watches her fingers disappear inside of her best friend who begs her for more. Tahani increases the speed of her thrusts, her fingers rub against the muscle between Eleanor’s asshole and vagina The feeling is too much and Eleanor comes without any attention to her sensitive clit. Her body convulses and the muscles around Tahani’s moving fingers retract and clench repeatedly. More wet juices release from Eleeanor’s womanhood.

Eleanor’s blush reaches her back and eyes water as her body is electrified with pleasure so good she almost forgets her name. She makes no effort to muffle out her moans as she comes undone.

When her body sags, Tahani removes her fingers and wipes the slick on the grass. Eleanor’s asshole retracts and pumps, missing the intrusion. Eleanor turns around. Her body covered in grass chippings. Tahani goes to lie next to her. Eleanor comes in close and leaves a small kiss on her cheek.

“WOW” She says as she smiles up at Tahani, but her smile fades as she notices the sad smile on Tahani’s face.

“What is it?” She asks, worried.

“Nothing” Tahani dismisses. Eleanor cuddles in close, hoping that this might suffice as comfort for whatever was going inside Tahani’s head.

“Where did you learn to do that?”

“The first time I met Nicki Minaj- Ah you don’t want to hear this” Tahani chuckles, Eleanor feel’s her body rumble with it beneath her.

“Heck yeah I do! But later. We should probably get dressed now” Eleanor says.

“Yeah” Tahani agrees, but neither of them make a move.

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr ](http://sapphicmuslima.tumblr.com)   
>  [Twitter ](https://twitter.com/SapphicMuslima)   
> 


End file.
